


You were not supposed to eat that

by Skye_wyr



Series: WI discord - Key challenge [1]
Category: Iron Man - All Media Types, Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Cupcakes, Domestic Avengers, Domestic Fluff, Other, Pranks, Pranks and Practical Jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 00:44:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11956164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skye_wyr/pseuds/Skye_wyr
Summary: Clint messed with the wrong person´s morning ritual and now he has brought upon himself retribution.That was the plan anyway.





	You were not supposed to eat that

**Author's Note:**

> One key challenge some of the people from discord's WI server organized. Key word courtesy of sleepyoceanprince.

Barton had rigged one of the cupboards a week ago to spout glitter while going for a cup for his sacred morning coffee when he had to be awake in human hours. Personally, Tony thinks it is perfectly justifiable to retaliate as he sees fit, since messing with anything related to his coffee should be a capital offence. Pepper and Jarvis would most probably disagree but his tower, his rules. The only saving grace of that day was that he was going to a children’s hospital that day and the kids loved his glittery self. Pepper, the traitor had forced him to go as he was, he grudgingly had to concede that it was a hit with the kids. It didn’t mean that he had to forgive Barton for his felony. Oh no… he brought retribution from his genius self, so he deserved what he had coming…. 

Jarvis had beto-ed all of his ideas… all of them… apparently he was taking things too far according to Jarvis… Clint had also been twitchier than usual from his delayed retaliation… that was a very nice side effect. 

“Miss Potts would like to remind you that a tray of each cup-venger will be arriving later tomorrow for you from the charity cake-sale. I would like to congratulate you for funding the refurbishment of St Joseph Children’s Home. The blueprints of the place will be delivered tomorrow for your perusal.”

With a cheerful “Yay” Tony’s head raised from the desk from the great news. What was better than charity and pastries? He should organize a cake-off… That would be fun… if he made it themed then it would be much more entertaining. Maybe they could add betting to it, so that it would be more exciting. It certainly sounded like a fun charity event. 

“J, take note of an Avenger’s Cake-Off as a charity event. Don’t let me forget and make sure I bring it up to Pep.”

“I’ll make sure to bring it up next time Sir and Miss Potts get together”

Tony enhanced a view of one of Clint’s new arrows which brought him back to his frustrated attempts at payback. His eyes went wide and he let out a whoop of victory.

“J! Contact one of the bakeries that does catering for us. Send them a picture of the Hawkass themed cupcakes and have them redone!” He rubbed the palm of his hands together savouring justice.

“What would you like done to them, Sir? I suspect this is related to the coffee cup incident.”

“You know me so well, J” There was a manic glint in his eye.

\---

Clint and Tony were trudging into the living room, tired from the call they just came back from. They had been doused in something incredibly sticky that had been a nightmare to get off, both from Clint and the armour, considering Tony had catched Clint when he fell from being impacted with the sticky stuff that had adhered them together. 

The incident started in the early hours of the morning, just in time to intercept Steve before his morning run. The rest of them had been dragged from their beds. Needless to say, there had been no breakfast and no coffee. Tempers had been running a bit short that day. 

Clint let out a loud whoop of joy that immediately attracted the others attention. Many of them had cupcakes to their mouth. 

Oh, right. The cupcakes from the charity. The grin that shaped his face wasn't just from the sugar and caffeine in his immediate future. 

“Man! Cupcakes after that ordeal? Did we save a bakery?” Clint promptly scooped one of the cupcakes and was about to take a huge bite when a metal arm latched to his forearm. 

“Those are mine, but I'll let you have it if you give me one of yours.” Bucky's stare was tired but intense. 

Clint blinked a bit lost. “Yours?” He looked from the metallic frosting on the cupcake he held to the only complete tray that had purple icing. Noting the other colours in the trays in front of his teammates a huge smile came to his mouth. “They are AVENGERS THEMED! Hell yeah man! I want to taste them all! I'll exchange each of you.” Clint promptly bit the pastry making happy noises. 

Tony had a happy smile on him at seeing his team happy with sugar. He felt warm and pleased that he could give them some happiness after that tiring morning. 

“We've been wanting to try yours and Tony's” said Steve. “It was hard getting them to wait until you arrived”

Natasha was already peeling off the sides of the wrapping on her Hawkeye cupcake and Steve and Bucky were taking a bite of an Iron Man and Hawkeye one respectively. 

Tony’s eyes went wide at the same time Bucky's and Natasha's did. He was rapidly calculating the probabilities of surviving after these. With a bit of a hoarse and a lot of horror in his voice he said. “You were not supposed to eat that.”

Bucky and Natasha flew to the kitchen. In their haste Bucky tore the fridge's door and Natasha nearly brained Bucky as she swinged the freezer open. Bucky was downing a carton of milk and Natasha was shoving ice cream into her mouth with her bare hands. Bucky quickly drained the carton and grabbed the nearest pint of ice cream following Natasha's example. 

Meanwhile, in the living room, everyone was shocked and frozen in bewilderment. Tony was feeling terribly faint. 

One by one they turned their gazes from the kitchen to the purple cupcakes. “What was in them?” Clint asked a bit gleefully figuring Tony was behind it and it had backfired. 

Tony cleared his throat weekly. “Trinidad scorpion pepper and chocolate…” 

Bruce looked with pity towards the drooling teammates in the kitchen. 

“If you wish a point of comparison Mr. Barton, Habanero is around 100,000 in Scoville heat units of intensity. The famous Ghost pepper is in number 7 of the hottest pepper in the world as of 2017 with 1,041,427. The one in the cupcakes, Trinidad Scorpio “Butch T” pepper is in number 5 with 1,463,700 SHU. Number one belongs to Carolina Reaper with 2,200,000 SHU.”

Clint paled a little at just imagining how hot those cupcakes were. “Tony, it was good knowing you man.”

Tony looked up to see Clint but following the archer's gaze he saw his other two missing team members with ice cream dripping from their face and their clothes a mess. 

Their eyes spoke of fire and brimstone. Tony could just but whimper.


End file.
